HiT Favourites
HiT Favourites (formerly Children's Favourites) is a UK boxset including episodes of shows sponsored with HiT Entertainment, including The Wiggles. The following boxsets are only the ones that included episodes of The Wiggles. Brightest Children's Favourites Brightest Children's Favourites was released on June 21, 2004. Episodes * Barney - A Perfectly Purple Day * Pingu - A Barrel of Fun * Kipper - Kipper the Hero * Oswald - A Sticky Situation * Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! - The Dance * Bob the Builder - Lofty's Jungle Fun * Fireman Sam - Steele Under Par * Rubbadubbers - Spaceman Reg * Angelina Ballerina - Angelina's Baby Sister * Percy the Park Keeper - Treasure Island * The Wiggles - Food Trivia * This DVD is temporarily called BRIGHTEST_CHILDRENS_FAVOURITES. * This DVD was burned on May 18th 2004. * The transition sound heard on this DVD was reused from the HIT Entertainment PLC 1997 Logo. Gallery * See here Ultimate Children's Favourites Ultimate Children's Favourites was released on January 17th, 2005. Episodes *The Wiggles - Dancing *"Thomas and Friends" - "Thomas to the Rescue" *"Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina's Surprise" *"Bob the Builder" - "Molly's Fashion Parade" *"Rubbadubbers" - "Finbar's Important Part" *"Pingu" - "Pingu's Admirer" *"Fireman Sam" - "Safe with Sam" *"Kipper" - "The Purple Park Monster" *"Barney and Friends" - "A New Friend" Trivia * This DVD was burned on November 19th 2004. * The transition sound heard on this DVD was reused from the HIT Entertainment PLC 1997 Logo. Funtastic Children's Favourites Funtastic Children's Favourites was released on July 25th, 2005. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "Mummy's Little Pumpkin" * "Thomas and Friends" - "Thomas and the Tuba" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina in the Wings" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Finishes the Job" * "Barney and Friends" - "Up, Down and Around" * "Kipper" - "The River Trip" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Terence the Spy" * The Wiggles - Dressing Up * "Bob the Builder - Project: Build it!" - "Mr. Beasley's Noisy Pipes" Trivia * This DVD is temporarily called FUNTASTIC_CHILDRENS_FAVOURITES. * This DVD was burned on June 14th 2005. *The transition sound heard on this DVD was reused from Superstar Children's Favourites. Magical Children's Favourites Magical Children's Favourites was realeased on Apr 25, 2005. Episodes * Kipper - The Magic Lamp * Rubbadubbers - Tubb the Magician * The Wiggles - Imagination * Angelina Ballerina - William the Conjuror * Pingu - Pingu the Apprentice Magician * Barney - Stick with Imagination! * Bob the Builder - Wendy's Magic Birthday * Fireman Sam - Wishing Well * Sooty - Sooty's Magic Garden Trivia * This DVD was burned in the Winter of 2005. Gallery See here Playtime Children's Favourites Playtime Children's Favourites was released on September 26th, 2005. Episodes * "Kipper" - "The Dinosaur" * "Fireman Sam" - "Bathtime for Dusty" * "The Hoobs" - "Floating" * "Thomas and Friends" - "Squeak, Rattle and Roll" * The Wiggles - Play * "Pingu" - "Pingu Wants to Fly" * "Barney and Friends" - "Let's Play Games" * "Bob the Builder" - "Lofty the Artist" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina at the Fair" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Copy Sploshy" Trivia * This DVD is temporarily called PLAYTIME_CHILDRENS_FAVOURITES. * This DVD was burned on August 10th 2005. * The transition sound heard on this DVD was reused from Superstar Children's Favourites. * This DVD aired the same day PBS Kids Sprout was launched on television. Gallery * See here Happy Children's Favourites Happy Children's Favourites was released on January 16th, 2006. Episodes * "Thomas and Friends" - "Thomas and the Firework Display" * "Bob the Builder" - "Scoop has Some Fun" * The Wiggles - Friends * "Fireman Sam" - "Twist of Fate" * "Kipper" - "Kipper's Circus" * "Barney and Friends" - "A Fountain of Fun" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Tubb's Cake Mistake" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Ballerina Ragdoll" * "Pingu" - "Pinga has Hiccups" Trivia * This DVD was burned on November 14th 2005. Amazing Children's Favourites Amazing Children's Favourites was released on March 20th, 2006. Episodes * "Pingu" - "Pingu's Moon Adventure" * "Thomas and Friends" - "Henry and the Wishing Tree" * "Kipper" - "Tiger's Rocket" * "Bob the Builder" - "Spud the Dragon" * "Barney and Friends" - "Lets go for a Ride" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Terence's Bubble Trouble" * "Fireman Sam" - "Bug Eyed Boy from Venus" * The Wiggles - Storytelling * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Legend of Big Paw" Trivia * This DVD was burned on February 9th 2006. Sporty Children's Favourites Sporty Children's Favourites was released on May 29th, 2006. Episodes * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob the Goalie" * "Thomas and Friends" - "Train Stops Play" * "Kipper" - "The Big Race" * "Barney and Friends" - "Play Ball!" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Plays Hockey" * "Fireman Sam" - "Fun Run" * The Wiggles - Movement * "Oswald" - "The Go-Kart Race" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Footballer Tubb" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Cheese Ball Cup Final" Trivia * This DVD was burned on April 21st 2006. Incredibubble Children's Favourites Incredibubble Children's Favourites was released on January 22nd, 2007. Episodes * "Kipper" - "The Flying Machine" * "Fireman Sam" - "High Jinx" * The Wiggles - Communication * "Bob the Builder" - "Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Gets Carried Away" * "Thomas and Friends" - Thomas Gets It Right * "Barney and Friends" - "It's Showtime" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Anniversary Party" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Spaceman Reg" * "Pic Me" Trivia * This DVD is temporarily called INCREDIBUBBLE. * This DVD was burned on December 4th 2006. The Musical Collection The Musical Collection was released on May 21st, 2007. Episodes * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob and the Bandstand" * "Kipper" - "Arnold's Drum" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Band" * "Barney and Friends" - "Play Piano with Me!" * "Thomas and Friends" - "Tuneful Toots" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Sploshybird" * "Fireman Sam" - "Carnival of Junk" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Costume Ball" * The Wiggles - Music & Musical Instruments * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Worm" Trivia * This DVD was burned on April 16th 2007. The Groovy Collection The Groovy Collection was released on July 30th, 2007. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "King of the Jungle" * "Pingu" - "Sore Tummy Pingu" * "Kipper" - "Skates" * "Bob the Builder" - "Spud and the Doves" * "Barney and Friends" - "All Aboard!" * Thomas and Friends - Fergus Breaks the Rules * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Lights, Camera, Action" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Terence's Ties" * The Wiggles - Family Trivia * This DVD is temporarily called THE_GROOVY_COLLECTION. * This DVD was burned on June 22nd 2007. Active Collection Active Collection was released on January 21st, 2008. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "Fit for Nothing" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Gymnastics Championship" * "Kipper" - "The Long Walk" * "Barney and Friends" - "Play for Exercise!" * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob on the Run" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Plays Fish Tennis" * "The Rubbardubbers" - "Speedy Terence" * The Wiggles - The Body * Thomas and Friends - Three Cheers for Thomas * "The Likeaballs" - "Slimey" Trivia * This DVD is temporarily called THE_ACTIVE_COLLECTION. * This DVD was burned on October 31st 2007. Category:Multi-Show Collections Category:Children's Complations Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008